Sister :Part 1
by Ayame Kasumi
Summary: I'm sorry that it's one big paragraph. The next part will be better!!


Sister: Chapter 1 Disclamer:I own any original characters, but don't own any characters created for the series. I do not make any money for writing this story. Setting : At school : in class . . . girl: " Did you hear ? " girl two: " No what?" girl: " They've caputred one of the Gundam moble suit pilots." girl two: " Really?" girl: " Yeah, they have him at the military base off the Coastal Road. " Heero looks at the girls after they finish. " When did you hear that ?" The girls look at him weird. 1 SOUP " On the way to school." Heero raises his hand. " Yes Heero ?" " Miss, I'm not feeling good . " " Alright Heero. I'll send your assignments to you later." " That 's alright, I'll send someone over to get them. " he leaves. // Where is he going? // Relena asks herself. Outside . . . . Heero calls Duo. " Is Duo there ?" " Heero . . . What ?" " I just heard in class that they got a gundam pilot ." " Who could they have? " " I don't know ." " Where are they holding him? " " The base off the Coastal Rd." " You call the rest and find out who's missing and get in touch . I'm going to the base." Both hang up. Meanwhile Heero calls Quatre , Trowa and Wufai. // If they're all home who could they have?// " Unless it's a trap !!! " he runs over to his ride and heads off. At the base . . . . // Alright, if I were Zechs where would I hide a gundam pilot ???// he looks around and notices a room with 3 guards at the door. " There ." he throws a bomb and blows the door open. Inside the room there is a body laying on the floor, still in a space suit. He reaches down just as Heero runs in . " STOP !!!!! " he pushes Duo away. " What are you doing ? " " It's a trap! " he points a gun at the body. Just as he's about to shoot the gun, it is kicked from his hand and the body stands up. Duo and Heero look at each other " I'm TC . Pilot of the Gundam Fire Starr. They have my suit in the hanger. "I'd really appreciate some help getting it back if ya don't mind." " No problem . . . . your gundam? " Duo says confused The 3 head to the hanger, where they are met by several guards. They are taken out in seconds by TC and Heero. " Thanks. Fire starr activate." All the lights turn on and a ramp lowers to let TC in. "You guys need a lift ? " he looks at them. "No, I 've got my ride outside. " " Sure . I'm Duo. " Duo walks up the ramp . " Duo !!!! I'll meet you at Quatre' s. " He looks at TC and walks out. " What crawled up his ass and died ? " they walk inside. " You should come to Quatre' s, and meet everyone. " " I don't think that would be appropriate ." they blast through the doors and fly into the sky. " So . . . .TC. . . . ah . . . . what does T-C stand for ? " " It's my initials. . . . where are we going ? " he looks over " ummm' it's kind of hard to explain . " Duo sits and thinks for a minute. " Well . . . I ' ll let you . . just this once you can fly her. Be careful . " he gets up and Duo sits down. " It's just like the other Gundam's " Duo looks up and TC is still in a space suit and the helmet viser is tinted so he can't see in. They fly for a while in silence. " Here we are . * He looks up* are you coming ? " " Sorry . Not this time. I got some . . . . other stuff to take care of. " he pushes a button and the ramp lowers. " I ' ll catch ya later. " Duo says walking out. Outside, Trowa and Quatre are waiting...... " Who was that ? " they ask. " That's a new member, TC . He's a new pilot. " Quatre looks at him , " TC. . . . him ? " " Yeah you know him ? " " No . . . must be some one else. " Quatre walks over to the lake. " TC . . . . it can't be " He stares into the lake. Inside DeathStar. . . " Everything is going according to schedule. With one minor thing . But don't worry I ' ll take care of it. " TC says suspiciously. At OZ headquarters . . . " Sir . . .is that new gundam pilot going to be trouble ? " Zech askes over a monitor. " No . . . . I've got things handled Zech. Don't worry. " Back at school . . . girl three: " Did you notice how Heero rushed off when the gundam pilot was mentioned ? " she says to Relena " Maybe he just wanted to see one. There's been so much talk. I guess he was curious. " she says looking off. Just before sundown . . . Duo is walking along the beach when he bumps into a young girl. " I'm sorry . . I wasn't watching where I was going ." he looks up and he can see the stars in her beauiful blue eyes. " That's okay. I don't mind . " " I'm Duo . " he says " I ' m Terran . " she says, shaking his hand. " Do you always come down here ? " he asks " Only when I feel I'm going to meet a cute guy . " she says smiling at him. Just then his watch goes off. " Umm . . . excuse he . " He walks over a little ways from her and looks at his watch, only to see Trowa . " Where are you? " Trowa asks " I'm . . . * he looks over at Terran* at the beach. Why? " " We were supossed to go over the plans." " Well . . . I'll rap it up here and met you at Quatre's in a few minutes . " He pushes a button on the watch and returns to where Terran is. " Sorry to cut this short but I have to go. " " Yeah, me too . . . .I ' ll see ya around then . " she turns. " Wait !* she wheels around to look at Duo.* Meet me back here, same time, tomorrow. " he says smiling. " Sure . " she runs her hand across his face and leaves. at Quatre's . . . . " Okay, now that we ' re all here we need to decide on how to attack the secret Leo plant . " Heero says, sitting down. Quatre stands up . For an hour or two Quatre goes over the plan and they get ready to head out. Inside the Fire starr TC is listening to everything that is being said, thanks to the bug he placed on Duo " This is TC to OZ headquaters . . . "' " Yes TC what do you have for me ?" a voice asks over a speaker. " They found out about the new base and are planning to attack it at 20:45 today. " " You get over there . I'll warn the base and maybe we'll be able to save this one. " TC looks at the moniter and heads off to meet up with the others. At the base . . . . The other five gundam fighters are already there and the base is putting up a good fight. " Thought you guys could use some help . " TC says over the speaker in all five gundam suits. " Glad you could make it dude." Duo says in return. " Nice to meet you . . . TC is it? I'm Quatre." The fighting goes on until Duo leaves his gundam to plant explosives near the plant. TC, noticing some mobiles aiming at him rushes out of his suit to get him. " DUO ! ! ! ! " he says running. he reaches Duo and grabs him and starts to head back just as the mobles start shower them with bullets . " AHHHHHHH! ! ! ! " TC drops to the gound after being shot in the leg. " Come on . " Duo pulls him to his feet and helps him to his gundam and goes to his. " Thanks . " TC says as the explosives go off. The six gundams fly off after a job comp's army. When they reach Quatre's, all except TC get out and head in " Hey you coming ?" Trowa yells up to the gundam. They all stop. " I think he's hurt. " Quatre says, they run to the gundam, and the ramp lowers and TC is standing on it holding his leg where he was shot with a trail of blood behind him. " I think I might need some help. " he says, falling to his knees. They all run up the ramp and get TC into the tents for medical attention. Later . . . Quatre ' s assistant comes out after pulling a large bullet out of TC's leg. " How is he ? " Quatre asks. " He ? . . . . TC ?* he looks at Quatre and nods* . . . . He is doing fine. " " Can we see him ?" Duo says " Yes, but I think you're in for a little surprise. " he moves out of the way to let them in . When thy get in the room they look around and the room is empty. They can hear the gundam outside taking off. " What ?" they all say running out. // where is he going//heero asks At OZ headquaters . . . . TC has landed his air craft in the hanger and storms over to see Treize himself in his bloody space suit and helmet. Inside . . . " Ah TC . " Treize gets cut off " Your blind pilots shot me !!! " he yells " Well, I'm terribly sorry but they had to act like you were one of the enemy. " " They could have shot around me! " " Now I'm going to have come up with an excuse for my limp . " he says under his breath, he looks at Treize and he looks back at the wall . " Don't let it happen again. " he turns and walks out slamming the door. "Well . . . ." The next day at the beach . . . . . (Terran is standing, waiting for Duo) " Hey there . " Terran turns, she greets Duo with a hug. " Hey to you too. " they look at each other, gazing into one anothers eyes. " So you want to go somewhere ? " she asks " Sure " they look at each other again. " Great, I have my car. " Duo looks to his right and a fire red convertable is parked over to the side. " That's your car? " he looks amazed. " Yep . " she starts to walk toward it and Duo follows. They get in and drive off. Meanwhile Quatre and Trowa manage to get themselves almost captured during a battle. Trowa manages to escape but they get Quatre,who has been injured in the struggle to free himself and taken him to a medical facility. In the car at about 7 : 00am the next morning. . . " Wow, I can't believe we stayed out this long. " Duo says. " Yeah I should drop you off and head to work . " They drive to the farm. Duo gets out of the car . " I really had a great time. "he says ,he leans in close. " Me too " They gaze at each other and are slowly inching closer and closer, when her car phone and his watch go off. " Well, see ya. " " Yeah . I'll call ya. " he leaves. In the car, " This is Terran here. " " Terran, we have a pilot but he's not looking too good. " " I"m on my way. * she hangs up the phone* car: ^yes^ "auto drive to '057 ''67 ." car: ^ yes ma'am^" She crawls into the back and gets changed. When she reaches the hospital she gets out, opens the trunk and pulls out a brief case and puts on a pair of gold framed glasses. She walks into the hospital. Inside, she is met by two doctors " He's been tossing in pain. " " Where is he ?" " This way . " They lead her to a room and on a table is Quatre, moaning in pain. " Leave. He'll only be scared with you here. " they look at her and leave. Quatre looks up at her and is about to speak " No " she whispers." We're bugged. " //can you hear me // she asks telepathicly. He looks at her. //It really hurts Te . . // " Shhh . " she whispers cutting him off " Don't worry." She smiles at him . Terran walks over to a table with some needles on it.She picks one up and walks over to Quatre //This will help. According to your charts you have a KIDNEY infection. Thankfully it's not bad enough to have to operate. During your fight you must have jabbed something into it.// // How are you here?. . . . I thought they killed you// she injects him with the neddle and a look of relief comes over his face. //That's not important right now, later you're schelduled for an interrigation ,so you should come up with a fake name. But don't worry I'll be there. // she smiles down at him. Then some doctors come in . " Ah , how is our little spy ? " " Spy ?" she asks " Yes, he's a gundam pilot. " the doctors walk over to Quatre " He's doing fine now. " " We'll need you later when he's being interrigated. To make sure he's telling truth . " they all look at her " Why of course , " she walks out //No worries. I'll get a hold of your friends.// . Outside at a pay phone. " Duo ! " " Yeah ? " " It's TC . " " Hey man what's up?" " It's Quatre , I have a source on the inside and they have him in a hospital . She'll help get him out." " Great we're all going crazy. We don't know what to do, he comes up with the plans. " " I'll get you her number and call her. She'll tell you what to do . " TC reads the number and they say bye. Duo looks at the number and dials. " Hello ?" a girls voice says. " Ummm . . . . TC told me to call you. " " Duo ?" she asks. " Yes . . who's this ? " " It's Terran. " a smile comes over his face. " How are you able to help ? " " I'm a nurse in the hospital. I'm taking care of your friend, but we got to move fast he has a meeting with some officials . We, he and I,planned to give out fake info to throw them off. " " You guys are smart. " he says " Thanks. It's the number two medical building. How many of you are there? " " No one is supossed to know who we are. " " It's for Quatre . " " Including him, five." " Okay, two of you can cause a battle some where away from the hospital so they will call some of these guys away and the other two can break in. I'll meet you with Quatre in the hall going to his room. The 23rd floor, room 218 ." " You are good ! You have everything down to a T." " Right . Be here in . . . . .45 mins. " " Okay. " " See ya then." At the meeting . . . " Will you bring him in . " he motions for Terran. // Act very scared.// she tells him . They walk in and sit at one end of a long table. " What's your name. ?"one of the doctors asks. He has a pathetic look on his face. " Robbert." They look at Terran. She nods. They go on for a couple of minutes but get no answers. " That's enough for today. Take him back to the room." Terran and Quatre stand up. Quatre is setted in a special wheel chair so he can't run. //Thanks. // she wheels him out. //Listen, your friends are coming. You can't tell them and you have to make it look like , I had no part in it or the mission is over. // he looks up at her and smiles //When will I see you ?// //I'll be by later to give you another shot// she smiles back at him. Just then Heero and Duo run around the corner. " AHHH . " she yells smiling at Duo. " We have to kill her she knows to much. " Heero points a gun at her " NO! ! !!" Quatre yells . Duo lets him out of the chair " We could just knock her out ..or something. " " You better hurry they're comming. " she turns to listen and is struck in the back of the head with the end of the gun . " Lets go!. " they all run out. LATER AT SCHOOL . . . . " So heero where have you been ? " Relena askes. " Never mind Relena " " Why won't you talk to me ? I just want to be your friend. " He looks at her " You're the enemy. " they look at each other At Quatre . . . . . Terran 's car pulls up and she gets out and heads into the tents. " Hey there . " she greets Quatre. " Hey " " You didn't tell them did you?" " No . " " Good. " she reaches into her bag and pulls out a needle . " This is to makes sure nothing else happens. Does it hurt still ?" " No . . . . how's your leg ? " she looks at him " It's fine. Listen Quatre , this has to stay a secret. " she gives him the needle. Quatre heads to the pond, she follows. " Why are you here ? " " I'm here to delete any info Oz has that could lead to destroying the gundam. " " How's he doing?" " He misses bro. We all do Quatre " " It must be really hard on him with both of us away. " " Yeah, I never thought about it. I figured that he would be busy with his meetings. " she looks at him. " What will happen ?" " I don't know . " she gives him a little hug. " Well I've got to go . " she starts to leave. " Be careful. " she smiles and gets into the car and drives off. At school . . . . " You're wrong Heero , I'm not the enemy." Relena puts her hand on Heeros' and looks up at him. He pulls his hand away and looks down. " You don't know what you're getting yourself into Relena" The bell rings and Heero rushes out. // Why won't you let me near? // she picks up her books and leaves. Out side the school Duo is waiting " What is it ?" Heero asks hardly " Another unhappy meeting with your girlfriend? " he mocks " That's none of your business. " He starts to walk away " Q-man has been given a clean bill of health. We can start our next mission." " What mission ? " He stops and looks at the boy " I thought by now J would have another mision for us. " Heero looks away and continues to walk " We .. . . no. I have a new mission. " " Listen Heero*Duo grabs his arm* We are a team now . We all agreed there are no more solo missions." Heero pulls his arm back and pushs Duo away and keeps on walking. " Anyone but Heero " he shakes his head and runs after him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
